


Campbell/Pendle Reunion

by Gears112



Series: Reunion AU [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, Henry tries to be peacemaker, Language of Flowers, Reunion, flower symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: After being rescued and spilt from being 'Alice' Susie Campbell and Allison Pendle begin the long road down to recovery, especially when dealing with the damages done prior to being trapped.





	Campbell/Pendle Reunion

....

“Are you sure about this? I mean I’m not sure how much she remembers from before the studio...” Henry asked, looking at Dave, who merely smiled. 

“I appreciate the concern, Henry,” He said. “But I know what I’m getting into…at least if Norman or Sammy’s anything to go by.” Henry chuckled before knocking on the door they were in front of.

“Susie, Allison, I’m coming in, and bringing someone in.” There was no response and Henry opened the door. “Girls…”

“Henry, I’m trying to get my beauty sleep.” Was the annoyed groan and Henry rolled his eyes as he looked at the woman sprawled under the covers on the bed, while the other woman was sitting near the small bookshelf in the corner using a book-light to read.. Henry rolled his eyes and flicked on the room lights.

“It’s 2 PM.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Came the irritated voice from the bundle under the covers.

“M-Mr. Henry?” The woman near the bookshelf, Allison, spoke up. “Is this…” Henry took a deep breath as Allison stood up to come closer. Dave offered a smile as Allison’s eyes widened in recognition. “D-D-Dave? I-Is that you?” Susie poked her head up from the covers, obviously curious. Dave smiled and stepped closer to Allison.

“Little older, but yeah...” He took her still ink stained hands. “It’s just me.” Allison giggled sheepishly.

“Oh please Davey,” She said softly. “You’re never  _ just _ you…” Susie raised an eyebrow and looked at Henry who merely shrugged. Allison looked at his hands, tracing her thumb over the tattoos and Dave gently leaned his head atop Allison’s dark hair, closing his eyes. “It’s been a long time…”

“‘Bout 40-so years…” Henry raised an eyebrow but kept his mouth quiet. Susie however, was less subtle about her nosiness.

“What are you talking about? Pendle’s been trapped in the studio with me for roughly 30 years.” Dave opened his eyes and looked at Susie.

“We haven’t seen each other in 40 years.” Dave stated and Susie raised an eyebrow, checking out Dave. “And don’t even think it Blondie, not interested.” Henry bit back a snort at Susie’s face as Allison leaned against Dave’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, bits and pieces of old memories returning for the younger voice actress, memories that had been washed away and suppressed by Susie’s influence when the two were fused together. 

“Excuse me, I’m am not just a blonde.” Susie started to say. “I am  _ far _ -”

“Can it Campbell.” Henry and Susie stared at Allison in shock. Ever since being separated, Allison had been timid, quiet, and seemingly a doormat, especially compared to Susie’s more boisterous personality. But here she was now being firm against Susie, which was both surprising and offending for the more dominant voice actress.

“Why you-”

“How about we go out for lunch today?” Henry said quickly. “It’s a nice day and I’m sure Cordelia, Joshua, and Sammy would enjoy some company.” Susie made a face at the mention of Sammy but nodded. Dave nodded in agreement and Allison made a small hum of content.

.

* * *

 

.

“OK, so this rat-”

“It’s a Pikachu,”

“Right, right, he shoots lighting and is effective against the turtle...Squirtle?”

“Yeap, he’s also great against flying types, like this guy here.” Joshua covered his grin with his hand as he looked  at Cordelia while they were sitting at the table, waiting for Henry, watching Sammy being taught about the card game his younger brother had brought with him. It was rather adorable to see the Music Director, being legitimately curious about this.

“Hey everyone,” They all looked up to see Henry, Dave, and the voice actresses coming over. Allison and Susie were on either side of Dave, who looked mildly annoyed with Susie trying to keep his attention on her while Allison fumed silently. Cordelia’s eyes widened.

“Susie? Allison?” Sammy looked up, seeing Susie before sheepishly lowering his head, trying to focus on the cards. “I-I can’t believe it…”

“Cordelia? Oh wow~” Susie exclaimed. “You’ve really grown up…”

“You look very nice…” Allison added quietly as everyone sat down.

“Wait...Susie?” Jacob asked slowly. “Like Susie Campbell?” Susie beamed brightly.

“Good to know I have a fa-”

“You’re an ass.” Susie’s face fell quickly as Sammy looked at Jacob.

“Jacob!”

“She is! Don’t you know what she did when you were gone!?” The teen stood up before running off. 

“Jacob!” Sammy stood to give chase but Dave stopped him.

“Let me talk to him, Sammy.” Dave said. “I know where he’ll be.” Sammy looked hesitant, but realized that Dave, and even Joshua, had more experience with his own brother than he did, and sighed, sitting down. Dave got up and excused himself before going after Jacob. Susie made a face.

“Well  _ what _ is his deal?” She snarked.

“Susie.” Allison tried to be firm, but whatever confidence she had earlier was gone as Allison wilted under Susie’s irritated gaze. “I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean it…” Cordelia’s face fell, remembering the last few visits of Susie before she ‘disappeared’. “I-I-”

“Campbell.” Everyone turned to Joshua, who had been quiet but was now dangerously serious. “In case you haven’t noticed, a lot of things have changed in the past few years. And if I recall correctly, you spent the last months you were around before you vanished spewing a bunch of bullshit about being a cartoon character, and harrassing Nancy, Jacob, and their mom about the supposed ‘betrayal’ Sammy did!” Joshua was standing at this point and Susie’s bravado was falling fast, the memories of before starting to flood in. Cordelia stole a look at Sammy, who was staring at the cards, trembling in place. Joshua looked straight at Susie with a cold gaze. “You broke Nancy’s heart Campbell because of your stupid obsession with some ink on paper. And if you think you can act as if you have the high ground, you’re a bigger idiot than Joey Drew ever was.” He turned to Cordelia. “I’ve got to get back to work, I’ll catch up with you and Roy by 7,” He gave Cordelia a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. Both voice actresses raised their eyebrows as Henry sighed, this had been a bad idea, hadn’t it?.

“W-Where would Jacob be?” Sammy asked softly and Cordelia smiled.

“I’ll show you Sammy.”

.

* * *

 

.

“It’s not fair…” Dave sighed as he sat next to the youngest Lawrence, who was sitting in the memorial garden in the park, right next to the flowers.

“I know man, I know.” Dave said, looking at the flowers, remembering which flowers were planted in each of the men’s honor from forget-me-nots to violets and sweetpeas. “This is all freaky and stuff...and I don’t think she’s really aware of how fucked up Drew Studios was and how much she affected people.” Jacob nodded solemnly as Dave looked at him. “Something else bugging you?”

“I don’t want to think this, but, why did she have to come back and not my dad?” Jacob rubbed his eyes and Dave patted the younger boy’s back.

“It’s normal to think that, Jacob, there’s no shame in that.” Dave said softly. “I mean I know Campbell’s...a piece of work…”

“You don’t have to sugarcoat it, Dave, we both were there when she yelled at Nancy and tried to rip her angel tattoo off before she up and vanished…” Jacob sighed, pulling his knees close to his chest, remembering the confrontation from years ago.

“Ok, fine,” Dave chuckled. “She was a bitch, but that’s not the point, the point is that,” He sighed, rubbing the back of his head, trying to arrange his thoughts. After a few moments, he sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. “Let me tell you something...I had gone to your dad, several years ago, and I was upset about Allison...I was upset about the fact that it wasn’t my job, my religion,  but the color of my skin that kept me from getting her father’s approval...I didn’t get why it was me and not something else...you know what he said?” Jacob scrunched his face as he thought, trying to pull from faint memories that he had of his father.

“...Whatever you do don’t rope me into it?” Dave laughed and shook his head.

“That was what he probably told me when I left, but I definitely remember him telling me that we’re all given something that gets taken away from us in order to test our faith...if we keep strong and have faith, what we lost will return…” Jacob raised an eyebrow.

“That doesn’t make a lot of sense.” Dave shrugged.

“Dude, I’m a tattoo artist, and I was 19 at the time…” Jacob chuckled slightly. “I say we give Campbell a chance, see if she’s changed any, and go from there…” Jacob nodded softly before looking at Dave.

“Do you think any of the others will come back?” Dave was quiet for a moment before looking at Jacob and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t completely throw out the idea, considering what’s going on…” He said slowly. “But I wouldn’t put your life on hold waiting for it…I know your dad and your mom definitely would unceremoniously kick my ass if I let you mope around and wasting your life.” Jacob chuckled.

“Jacob?” The two looked up and saw Sammy and Cordelia coming over. Sammy, holding Jacob’s folder of cards, stopped as he looked at the gardens. “Oh...wow…this…”

“It’s the memorial garden.” Jacob said, getting up. “Mother and a few of the others adults funded it…” Sammy nodded before smiling slightly. “Supposedly there’s a message, but I haven’t figured it out.

“It’s the flowers.” Jacob looked at his brother.

“Huh?” Sammy looked at his brother.

“Mom didn’t teach you about the language of flowers?” Jacob’s face gave Sammy his answer, earning a chuckle from the former Music Director. “Here, let me explain…” Cordelia smiled as Sammy began to explain the different meanings to his younger brother. Dave chuckled as he got up and dusted himself off.

“This is certainly something, isn’t it Ms. Bell?” He said and Cordelia nodded.

“It certainly is…”


End file.
